Don't Get Too Close, It's Dark Inside
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Dom didn't think anyone could make him feel again after the loss of his parents. Dotty. OneShot.


_So this was inspired by a line in the song _Demons _by Radioactive Dragons. An absolutely amazing song that if you haven't heard already, you really should!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song._

It had been nearly three months since Tony and Anita Toretto had both died in a car crash. The Toretto household that was once so filled with life and music and laughter was now quiet and shadowy, dishes piled on the counter and clothes sprawled through the lounge. Mia Toretto had returned to school just over a month ago, after two months off, and Dominic Toretto had been keeping things rolling at the garage, knowing that it was their only source of income. After his parents had died, the nineteen year old had to step up, taking control of the garage and remaining strong for his sixteen year old sister. Mia had fallen apart, some days not leaving her room. Dom had shut down—his face emotionless as he worked through the day, and stayed up with her at night when she got nightmares. His friends couldn't even begin to understand what he was going through, and they did what they could to help—bringing around groceries and pulling overtime at the garage without pay. But no matter what they did, they knew nothing would ever be the same.

"Hey, Dom?" Leticia Ortiz stopped behind him. It was late Thursday night, and the two girls had been upstairs for hours. Dom had gone out onto the porch, sitting on the steps with a bottle of beer and staring blankly at the back yard. "Dom?" She repeated. He grunted. She came over and sat down next to him. "Mia's gone to sleep. The washing is in the dryer now and your dinner is in the microwave." Dom nodded and glanced over at her.

"Thanks, Let," he murmured. She nodded and handed him a fresh beer, the condensation running off the bottle and over her hand.

"No problem, man," she replied, getting up and walking back into the house. Letty had started working at the garage about a year ago. She had blended in perfectly, managing to become one of the guys and getting dirty in the garage, and then enchanting his sister and becoming her bestfriend. And then when everything fell apart, she had stepped up and taken care of the things Dom just didn't have time for; keeping the house tidy, and getting the clothes washed, and keeping the cupboards stocked. He sighed and got to his feet, catching Letty just as she was about to walk out the front door.

"Hey, Letty!" She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, thanks," he gave her an awkward nod and she gave him a small smile.

"You guys are my family, Dom. You take care of family," she murmured. Dom nodded again, and Letty turned and left.

* * *

"How long has he been here?" Vince Martin asked in hushed tones. Leon Eppes chewed down on the toothpick in his mouth nervously before slinging it to the corner of his lips and replying,

"Mia text me this morning, said his bed wasn't slept in and Letty was in the lounge all night, so he wasn't there." Vince let out a low growl and ran his hair as he glanced over again at Dom, who was elbow deep in an engine. It was only nine in the morning but Dom's eyes already shone red from lack of sleep and his eyelids looked heavy. His face was drawn and pale, and he looked even more tired than he usually did.

"Just let him work through it," came a grunt from behind the two boys. They turned around to see Letty standing there, glaring up at the two boys. Vince and Leon exchanged looks before turning back to the cars they were working on. The five foot brunette might have looked small, but she had a certain aura about her that said she would kick their asses if they didn't do as she asked. She made her way into the garage and over to Dom, putting a hand on the engine to block his work. He glanced up at her in annoyance. "Breakfast. Because I know for a fact you haven't eaten in at least twelve hours."

"Thanks," he muttered. She didn't move her hand and he raised an eyebrow. "What? You want me to write my appreciation into a song and dance routine?" Letty rolled her eyes and let him be, making her way into the office. Dom exhaled heavily through his nose and followed her.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice full of attitude.

"Thanks for breakfast, Let. And everything," he told her sincerely. She nodded, barely glancing in his direction. Dom bit his lip, gave a one shouldered shrug and walked back into the garage.

* * *

"Hey, how you doing, girl?" Dom asked his sister softly as he came into the kitchen. Mia looked up from where she was sitting at the table, shrugging listlessly. He pursed his lips and sat down next to her, glancing down at the books that were open on the table. "There anything I can do?" Mia shrugged again, still not saying anything. He sighed, staring at the opposite wall. The door opened and Dom's eyes widened as he saw Letty come in. Mia actually looked like she was close to smiling.

"Aight, guys. I got dinner, and then I got your lunches for tomorrow," Letty didn't even seem to notice the difference she made on the two Toretto's. "And Corona," she shot a smirk in Dom's direction, setting the six pack down in front of him. "So, Mia," she shot a look in the younger girls direction. "Get your ass upstairs and finish your homework and Dom, stop moping and vacuum the fucking lounge. Then I'll let you have dinner." Mia scuttled away and Dom couldn't help but admire the way Letty took control of the situation. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You thought I was kidding about the lounge?" She snapped as she turned on the stove.

"Yes, ma'am," he grunted, getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

It wasn't often that Dom let himself go—in fact, he had only done it once since his parents died. The night of their funeral he had drunk a few beers and then moved onto hard liquor. He had thrown things across the garage, punched holes in the walls and thrown car parts through the windows. He'd spent the next day cleaning up, knowing Mia didn't need to see the evidence of his lack of self control. Since then, he'd been good, careful not to let himself slip up, especially around Mia. But tonight, she was out at a friends, her first night away from him since the crash. Vince and Leon had offered to come around, have a few drinks and jam the playstation. But he had turned them down, saying that he wanted to be alone. And by being alone, he meant watching some action movie with a bottle of beer in his hand.

But one beer turned into five and then another four, and soon he was clenching his hand into a fist, his eyes narrowed as he stared above the fireplace at a family photo taken a few years ago. The alcohol combined with his pent up anger and sadness had him lashing out, swiping the photos off the fireplace, at the china cabinet, and then right through the lounge window. He didn't feel the pain that cut through his hand as the glass shards embedded themselves in his skin, sending ribbons of blood from his hand down his arm.

"Dom! Dom, what the fuck are you doing?!" Dom was pulled from his angry haze as he heard shouting behind him. Letty stood there, eyes narrowed and mouth pulled in a straight line. "Fucking hell, Dom, you realize who's going to have to clean all this shit up?" Dom blinked as she came over to him, right up in his face, eyes blazing. "Jesus Christ, Dom! Have a little respect for your family home!"

"Not exactly a family home anymore, is it?!" He growled at her, a little taken aback by her shouting.

"You're here. Mia's here. You're each others family!" Letty's chest was pressing against his now. "And I get you need to let go, but take it out on something that can take it—_someone_—not your home!"

"What, someone like you?!" He snapped.

"Yes!" Letty growled, her face inches from him. "Me!" Dom's lips covered hers in a heartbeat, his hands tangling themselves in her hair and holding her face hard against his. She fought back, her fingers tearing at his shoulders as he pushed her backwards toward the couch, pushing her down on the broken remnants of photo frames and glass. She tore at his shirt, ripping it off and throwing it to the ground. The blood from his hands smeared over the skin of her shoulders as he struggled with her shirt. She pushed him away roughly, the alcohol making him loose his centre of balance and tumble down to the ground. Letty stood over him, pulling her clothes off quickly and then dropping on him, completely naked. She straddled him, working quickly at his belt before he rolled over, the pain he was feeling numbed by lust and alcohol. He stared down at the girl who had taken care of him and his sister these past few months, trying to process what he was doing, what he could possibly be destroying, the line he was crossing. But when her hands came up and pulled his head back down to hers, her tongue battling furiously with his and her back arching her body against him, he stopped thinking.

* * *

Letty had disappeared before Dom woke up. He wasn't sure if she had actually stayed the night with him or if she had gone straight after they had had sex, but he did know that he found her bra in the mess he had made in the lounge. When she came into the house that afternoon after picking up Mia, she gave him a quick smile before going to work on their dinner. Mia went upstairs, saying something about Letty threatening no dinner if she didn't finish her English assignment. Dom licked his lips, feeling nervous as he went into the kitchen. Letty was stirring something in a pot in the stove when he stopped in the doorway, tapping at the wooden frame nervously.

"Yes?" She asked, feeling his presence and his eyes on her.

"Look, Letty," Dom began, taking a few steps into the kitchen. "Last night was a mistake. I was completely drunk and you were just trying to make me feel better...We shouldn't have done that." Letty turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" She asked bluntly. Dom was taken aback by the question.

"What?"

"Why not?" She repeated. She took a few steps closer to him, crossing her arms over her chest, pressing her cleavage slightly higher which Dom took a quick glance at. "You need someone you can rely on, someone who can handle you, and someone who knows what you're going through." She gave a one shouldered shrug. "If you ask me, last night was a long time coming." Dom couldn't help but smirk a little at how self-assured she sounded. But then he shook his head, his face closing up.

"No. It's not fair to you," he stated. "Everything is just so fucked up and twisted. I can barely look after me and Mia."

"Did you _hear _me ask you to take care of me?" Letty raised an eyebrow. "In case you haven't realized, it's _me _taking care of _you_." Dom locked his jaw, unsure how to make her understand exactly what it was he was trying to say. He advanced on her, eyes flashing, backing her up against the counter and slamming his hands down on the bench either side of her.

"Don't you get it, Letty?! I wouldn't be good for you!" Letty's expression was the exact opposite of what he had expected. Instead of looking intimidated, she rolled her eyes and looked bored.

"That big scary routine don't work with me, man," she grinned at him, rising up on her toes so that she was looking him directly in the eye. "And if you keep distracting me with this bullshit talk, your dinner is gonna burn." Dom frowned at her and she shook her head. "I'm not asking for things to change, Dom." She pushed at his chest lightly, giving herself some breathing room. "Although, I wouldn't be opposed to something like last night happening again," she smirked up at him and he couldn't help but smile back. "Now, go finish cleaning the lounge."

_Let me know what you think, leave a review :)_


End file.
